Glaze of Night
by koneko-chan4488
Summary: For her whole life Nightpaw was known as the gifted warrior, but what she didn't know that Starclan has plans for her. When she fell down a hole to a place called Wonderland her only way back home to Thunderclan is to play the 'game' where everyone falls in love with her. What plans does Starclan has for her and what happen when she catch the attention of a certain dormouse. OCS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 prophecy

Third person pov:

In a place known as Starclan there an old grey she-cat glaring at a small pool of water which shown a forest with four territories. There's a mansion, an amusement park, a tower, a castle, and a circus. The she-cat continued to watch with narrowed eyes as another she-cat with tortoiseshell pelt approached at her side.

"Are you sure this is a good an idea, Bluestar?" asked the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I'm sure of it," answered the grey she-cat whom named Bluestar.

Tortoiseshell she-cat looked at cat with worried, she was not sure if the idea of sending a young kit there was a good idea. The she- cat looked at the strange place. Bluestar notice this and gave the young cat a comforting nuzzles.

"Do not worry too much, Spottedleaf," stated Bluestar.

Spottedleaf looked at Bluestar and gave a nod. Bluestar gave a small smile, but soon faded as she looked back to the image.

"It looks like we made up our mind, we shall visit the twoleg who lived and know this world. Come along, Spottedleaf!"

Bluestar turn and walked away from the small pool, Spottedleaf sneaked a glare of the image of the forest and ran to her leader.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

In a dream realm there float a tall man with pale skin and silver hair and eyes, on his right eye there an eye-patch. The man seems to be on his mid-twenty. As float and watch over the forest with some floating spheres he didn't notices two certain she-cats were approaching. Spottedleaf hesitate while Bluestar stayed calmed. The incubus felt a feeling of being watch turn to see two she- cats glare up to him. Of course curiosity got the best of him and floated kneed to the cat's level.

"Hello how did you two got here?" he asked smiled a bit.

Bluestar walked forward to the man and rise her head up to him.

"Greeting my name is Bluestar and this is Spottedleaf."

The incubus jumped a bit he didn't expect a cat to talk to him. He searched their minds but found nothing. As he was about to speak he was cut off by Bluestar.

"Do not be afraid we came to speak an important message," Bluestar said sensing his fear.

Incubus floated down above them and again searched in their minds but still nothing.

"Well hello my name i-," he started but only to be cut off by Spottedleaf.

"We know who you are, Nightmare Gottschalk," stated Spottedleaf.

"…"

Nightmare study the two she-cats wondering how did they manage to cut him off so easily, as he wonders something caught his interest.

"You say an important message?" he asked Bluestar.

"Yes I have," answered Bluestar.

"What kind of message would that be," Nightmare asked quit interested.

"It's not a message, but a prophecy," answered Spottedleaf

Nightmare raises an eyebrow "A prophecy?"

Bluestar and Spottedleaf nodded a yes.

"Glaze of night shall rise as fire and water," Bluestar said softly.

Nightmare looked at the cats unsure what the riddle meant. Spottedleaf walked at his side and a nudge drawing his attention. Nightmare looks down to her and notices that she carrying a jewel. Nightmare went to retrieve the idem and looked at it closely; the jewel had a small silver chain that looks to fit as a bracelet, but the evidence that proof it's a necklets was the stone that attach to the chain. It was a beautiful sky blue gem, Nightmare held it above to view it clearly and look back to the cats.

"It's the gem of moon stone, you must give it to her," explained Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf and Bluestar began to walk away.

"WAIT," Nightmare shouted.

Bluestar stopped "There no need to wait we must go!"

"But what am I supposed to do with this?" Nightmare asked handed the jewel.

"You must keep it to give it to her," explained Bluestar.

"Her, but who is her," responded Nightmare looked at them with confusion.

"You'll know when the time comes, now good bye, Nightmare. We shall meet again," replied Bluestar.

Nightmare said nothing looked over the jewel and back to them to see walking away. Spottedleaf stopped turn to Nightmare.

"Please take care of her," she said softly and left.

**End of chapter 1**

**Yay, this is my first fanfic and I'm so excited. This is a crossover fanfic of Warriors and Joker/Clover/Hearts no kuni no Alice. I hope you guys like the first chapter of Glaze of Night.**

**So please review if you want the next chapter ~ Don't own J/C/HnknA or Warriors only OCS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Yes second chapter! (Doing happy dance)**

**Nightpaw: What are you doing?**

**Author: GAAAHHHHH! (Falling on her butt)**

**Nightpaw: Mouse-brain (Shaking her head)**

**Author: I'M NOT A MOUSE-BRAIN!**

**Nightpaw: ! (Sweatdropped)**

**Grey: Don't own J/C/HnknA or Warriors only the OCS.**

**Author: Enjoy the chapter! (Smiling)**

Chapter 2 Wonderland

Nightpaw's pov:

"Ahh, what a beautiful day?" I asked myself as I emerge from the apprentice's den and looked around the camp. The camp was kinda empty I looked at the sky and it late dawn; I frown at this but soon faded as my older brother Brambleclaw approach me.

"Good morning, Nightpaw. How are you?" he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him "Good, how about you?"

"Wonderful, Nightpaw I was wondering if sun high you can go hunting patrol?" he asked me.

I kept my smile "Of course, Brambleclaw."

"Good thank you so much, Nightpaw," he said before walking off to fresh-kill pile to get his piece. I silently walked to the pile to pick a big pump moues and walked off to find a place to eat it. The mouse was so delicious, nice and juicy. I licked my whiskers and my paws looked around for the second time as I spotted my favorite certain warrior. I crouch in a position quickly and softy ran to that direction.

"Gahhhhh," he exclaimed as I pounces at him.

"Good morning, Blackpaw," I purred as I looked at the older apprentice.

"GET OFF!" he yelled before pushing me off.

I glared at black and white striped tom "You're so mean Blackpaw I only want to say good morning," I pouted only earning a scowl.

"Well stop, everyone is watching," he said turning away with blush.

I giggled at this only making him blush even harder as hide his face with his bangs. I looked at the sky one again; it was time for my hunting portal.

"Well Blackpaw I to go, see you around," I said as turn and ran out of camp to hunt.

I let the wind blow along with my bangs and fur; I took a deep breath to catch a scent of a robin. I follow the scent which leads me to a clearing with a big hole in the middle… WAIT A HOLE. I walked to the suspicious hole and looked down at, it seem deep way too deep I took a step forward only meet air. Next, I knew I was falling down …..WAIT FALLING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAHHHHHHH, OH SWEET STARCLAN I'M GOING TO DIE!" I screamed.

I continued to scream hope Starclan give me a quick and painless death. I looked to only seeing a light.

"Oh this must be a gate to Starclan," I though as the light grew bright.

I close my eyes as the light grew brighter, then unconscious felled in my eyes with black.

Grey's pov:

I walked along the path to the tower from the town along carrying groceries to make dinner for lord Nightmare, but he been acting strange lately. It been even more strange that he actually doing paperwork without complaining, even Alice though it was strange. He been acting like this since his nap 3 cycles ago, and ever since then he only did paperwork and glazing at a jewelry that he been carrying. I hope he's alright.

I shook my head "He's fine, in a few more cycles he going to his old self," I though as the tower came to view.

I continued to walk as something black came to view; I walked to the odd piece of black. When I came close I notice it was little black cat with dark purple tip ears and tail with the same color paws. I gently push way the cat's bangs that cover its eyes, the cat seem to be unconscious. I set the groceries to the ground and gently pick up the little kitty, it was so cute~

The cat cuddles with my jacket giving a quiet purr, so cute~ I picked up the groceries and walked in tower along with the kitten. I'm promised I going to protect this small kitten!

**Nightpaw: Why you made me clumsy? (Looking at the author)**

**Author: I don't know. (Evil smile)**

**Nightpaw: …. (Step back)**

**Nightpaw: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New Foreigner

Grey's pov:

I walked in to see Julius fixing clocks and Alice helping him.

Julius looked up from his work before spotted the little kitten in my jacket.

"Another stray I believe," he coldly said.

Before I could replied a small cute mew broke in catching Alice attention. I looked down to see the kitten was awake staring back at me with its big dark purple eyes, it gave another mew. Alice came to my side eagerly to see the source of the adorable sound, when Alice saw it she took it out my arms and gave it hug. The cat tremble at first before gave in the comforting touch and gave a purr. I keep myself from taking the kitten, it was just so cute. Just as I was about take the kitten its belly growl in hunger. The kitten looked at its tummy and at us.

"Well it looks like someone is hungry," Alice teased as she scratches under the kitten chin earning a purr. Alice and I walked to the kitchen and filled a bowl of cat-food. Alice set the kitten along the food down, the kitten looked at the cat-food before walking away. Huh, we watch as the kitten looked around. Its ears twitched as the kitten went to a perfect crouching position, then pounce at the direction, the cat seem to catch something. When I went to see what it catches, I saw it was a mouse.

The cat ate it happily, it seem it more of a wild cat. I looked at Alice and she seems to be a bit upset. After the kitten was finish eating Alice scolded it for killing the moues.

The kitten looked down while being scolded by Alice, Alice's eyes soften.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset about you killing a mouse," she apologized.

I looked at the counter and spotted a stack of papers; I pick them up and decide to give them to lord Nightmare.

"Alice, I'm going to give these to lord Nightmare," I called to her.

"Ok, but bring the kitty with you. I think Nightmare would like to meet it," she said handing the kitten. I gladly took it and thanked her as I head to lord Nightmare's office.

Nightmare's pov:

I looked over the jewel that Bluestar and Spottedleaf have given me. I twirled it along with my fingers.

_"Glaze of night shall rise as fire and water." _It repeated in my head.

"Ugh, what does it mean?" I asked myself, I looked over the finished paperwork and let out a sign. No matter what I do I can't distract myself from this riddle, oh, I wish someone help me with this.

As I rest my head with hands there's a knock on the door "Come in" I said.

Grey came in with a stack of paperwork, I let out big sign as he set it of my desk. I was about began I spotted a pitch black long-haired little cat with dark purple paws along with tips of its ears and tail. The cat has the same colored eyes that it looks like your staring at an evening sky. As I continued to stare at this mysterious cat I heard young voice of female. I looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Lord Nightmare are you alright?" Grey asked with concerned.

"Did you heard it?" I asked him.

Grey raise an eyebrow with confusions "heard what?"

"A voice!"

"A _voice_?" he repeated.

I was about to speak when the same voice broke in.

"Great Starclan this den is so big!" the voice exclaimed. My eyes shot down to the cat that looked around with amazement.

"GGAAAAHHHHHHHH" I shouted as I fell out of my chair, Julius and Alice burst in the room.

"Lord Nightmare are you alright?" yelled very concerned Grey.

I didn't say anything I only point at the cat that looked at me with concerned and confusion.

"Is this twoleg alright?" the cat thought as it took step toward me as she got close to I hacked up blood. The little cat took few steps back and looked down at her now blood soaked fur.

"The cat she'd talked!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"I have not gone insane, the cats actually talked!"

"Nightmare I think you been doing too much paperwork, beside cats can't talk their not intelligent," Julius stated.

"Not intelligent how dare you," the she-cat growled. We all looked at the cat as she unshielded her claws.

I looked at horror I never seen a cat with such huge claws, expectedly a small cat. The she-cat notice what she have done and shielded her claws and looked away with shame.

Nightpaw's pov:

I can't believe I unshielded my claws in front of them, they have been so nice to me and I showed them my horror. I turn away, I'm so ashamed of myself I wish I could be born with normal claws not_ these_ and now they hate me. I felt my eyes filled with tears at that thought I don't like to hated I want to be trusted, loved and be called a friend. I hided my face with my bangs and looked down not wanting to make eye contact.

I felt a comforting hand my on head and looked up the same sickly twoleg, he gave me a warm smile and wipe the tears on my cheeks. Rats, I must be crying without noticing. I took a step back I must not cry it shows weakens.

"Actually it doesn't it ok to cry," the twoleg said. I looked him, how did he know?

"I read your thoughts, little one. Now may I ask what your name?" he asked with a smile. The other twoleg looked at us unsure what was happening.

"Nightpaw," I answered. I watched as his eye grew widen, he reach into his pocket and pull out something that gave same reaction.

Nightmare's pov:

My eye grew widen at her answer _"Nightpaw"_ I thought. I reached into my pocket and pull out the necklet; I heard her gasp and looked at the piece of jewel with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"Have you seen this?" I asked.

"Only in the dream," she answered.

I reached out to her and put the necklet around her neck, the necklet was meant for her. Nightpaw looked at the jewel then at me.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, everyone jumped as she spoke, oh I see.

"Did she just spoke?" Julius asked with disbelief.

"Wait, you heard me?" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"It's alright, Nightpaw it's only the jewel doing," I said tried to calm her down.

"Nightpaw?" Grey asked very confused.

"Look I'll explain," I said.

"Explain _now_, Nightmare. What going _on_?" Alice asked angrily.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"Well it seem like 'Nightpaw' is a foreigner like Alice, but I heard never of an animal being a foreigner," Julius stated as he held his chin while study Nightpaw.

Nightpaw shifted uncomfortably as she studied her surrounding, I chuckled at her thoughts.

"Wait if she's a foreigner then she must have vial, right?" Alice asked looked at Nightpaw with concerned.

"Vial? Um…what's a vial?" Nightpaw asked and looked at me questionably.

"Well… a vial is what a foreigner was given when she or he comes to Wonderland to play the 'game'," I explained as Nightpaw looked at me confused.

"Wonderland…. game? I can't stay here to play a game; I _have_ to go back to Thunderclan, if I don't go back now then Brambleclaw wil-" she started only stopping her sentence. I watched as Nightpaw's eyes grew widen.

"OH SWEET STARCLAN I FORGOT ALL ABOUT BRAMBLECLAW AND HUNTING PORTAL!" she shouted while putting her paws on her head. We jumped at her sudden outburst.

"There, there everything going to be alright," Alice said patting the cat's head.

"No its not, Brambleclaw well be worried about me if I don't come back to camp before sun-down," she stated.

"Brambleclaw, who Brambleclaw?" Grey asked as he looked down at the cat.

"Brambleclaw is my older brother," she answered.

Nightpaw's pov:

I such a mouse-brain how can I forget about my duties, I'm such pathetic excuse for a warrior. I continued pity myself, wondering why Starclan gave such punishment.

"Nightpaw, you know there _is_ a way," Nightmare said with a smirk.

"There is?" I asked only seeing his smirk grew bigger, oh maybe this is a bad idea.

"Yes, but you _must_ win the 'game'," he grinned, he floated above me as looked up at him. Alice seem to bit unsteadied at about the answered I will make, but I need to go back and this is the only way, what do have to lose.

"Alright I'll do it" I answered. I bravely took a step forward showing determination in my eyes. Nightmare dug into his and pulled out a purple clear glass vial with a heart top of it, Nightmare lower him down knee down at my level. I looked as he uncapped the vial, he gently grab my chin and put the vial to my lips. I drank the liquid almost gagging at the distasteful favor. Nightmare recapped the vial and handed it to Alice.

"Alice can you take care of this?" he asked her.

"O-o f course," she answered and took the vial, she put it into her pocket. I looked at the sky as it turn night.

"Wha- it how is it night already, it was sunny just a few moments ago!" I shouted.

"Time works random here," Julius cold stated. I looked at him, I just meet him and I already hate him.

"O-oh," I said pretending to understand. I felt a hand petting my fur, I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice.

"We should head to bed, tomorrow I'm going to take to you to meet the other territories," she said.

"Territories? What other territories?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"We'll explain that tomorrow, but right now we should go to bed," she said as to down to 'den'.

**OCS: Nightpaw**

**Species: Cat**

**Role: Foreigner**

**Appearances: Nightpaw is a very beautiful long-hair she-cat with pitch black fur; her paws are dark purple along with the tips of her ears and tail, Nightpaw has messy bangs that reach to her eyes but swipe to her left that cover her left eye, she also has a very fluffy tail. Her eyes are the color dark purple, but change colors by her emotion, when she's mad it turn red-violet and when she's sad it turn blue-violet. Nightpaw wears a necklet that help to communicate with others, it also the stone of moonstone. Other cats also say that she looked just like her mother. She has big claws like her father.**

**Personally: she very caring and kind to other, but loyal to her clan, Starclan, and to everyone she cares about. Nightpaw is also honest, skilled, and trustworthy, Nightpaw hates to fight, and she likes to settle things with words, not claws; but when came to battle she'll kill any cats that threaten her clan or any others. Nightpaw has a very depressing life but she hates to pity by it. She love to have fun with her friends, she also have a very childish side. She sometime very shy, scared to others, but sometime very opening. Nightpaw also very protected to her loved ones and will fight and die to protect them. Nightpaw is very helpful, she would always help others.**

**Past: When Nightpaw was born, Riverclan (her birth clan) banished her and her mother when she was only 3 days ago, because the fact that she the daughter of Tigerstar, which forced them to a hard life in the forest. Nightpaw's mother Meadowfrost (OCS) was killed by a rogue cat when she only a moon old. Nightpaw was then forced to hunt her own food. Nightpaw was then gone in a fight with a rogue cat which gave her some major injuries. Nightpaw had live off by eating traveling herd, she grow thin and weak because of her diet. When Nightpaw became two moons old Thunderclan portal find and took her. The leader of Thunderclan Firestar let Nightpaw stay and live Thunderclan, not caring if she the kit of Tigerstar. Morningflower (OCS) took Nightpaw in and raises her as her own daughter along with her two other kits Blackpaw (OCs) and Scarletpaw (OCS). Brambleclaw grew very fond with Nightpaw and called her his little sister. Nightpaw was to be an apprentice of a medicine-cat but back-fire when she fight-off and killed a badger as kit. Nightpaw became apprentice of a warrior along with Scarletpaw and Blackpaw. Scarletpaw died on a battle with Shadowclan, Nightpaw began to blame herself for what happen. Nightpaw began to dreams of her father and her older brother Hawkfrost and began to tempt her to kill Firestar and Brambleclaw. Nightpaw began not to sleep with fear for what will happen if she did. Nightpaw became a prophecy 'Glaze of night shall rise as fire and water'**

**Location: Clock Tower**

**Relates: Brambleclaw (half-brother), Tawnypelt (half-sister), and Mothwing (half-sister)**

**Crush: Pierce Villiers**

**Weapons: Claws**

**Fears: Thunder or lightening storms and seeing her love ones die **

**Author: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Amusement park

Nightpaw's pov:

I woke up with the sun light shining, I uncurled myself and stretch my back and legs where the point my claws unshielded itself. I gave big yawn as my tongue curled a bit. I looked at Alice who is still asleep; I got on my leg walked over Alice. It was nice of to let sleep with her, I looked over her, she looked so peaceful… she… she kinda remind of my mother. I felt a sharp pain at my heart at the mention of my mother, but I know she'll never replace mother, no one will. I shook away the painful feels.

"Alice… Alice, wake up," I softly said as I patted paws on her nose. Her nose scrunched her teal eyes slowly opened.

"Hmm." She said trying get to sleepiness out her eyes.

"Good morning, Alice," I said. Alice flinched a bit before settle in.

"Oh, good morning, Nightpaw," she said with a smile, I smiled back at her.

After Alice got dressed we head over to see Grey making breakfast.

"Good morning, Grey," we said together.

"Good morning," he smiled as he a few bowl of the table. Alice face grew paled as she the of the food, huh. I jump on Alice's face and looked at the food myself. I looked at it with horror the 'food' was purple and it seem to be alive. I felt my face grew paled, and for a moment I thought I saw something watching me.

"Grey, what is this?" Alice asked looked over the twoleg who made such _horror_.

"It's oatmeal," he said as if it was obvious.

"GERY, ARE TRYING TO KILL US?" Nightmare screamed at the sight of the 'food'.

"Lord Nightmare don't ridiculous," Grey said with a frown.

"Alice, Nightpaw, are you going to eat?" Grey asked looked over us we looked at each other.

I was about to speak only to have Alice cut me off "Actually Grey we not hungry maybe when we get back," Alice quickly said as she pick me up and head the door. We walked out and head to the forest, I looked around and looked at Alice "Where are going?" I asked.

Alice giggled "We're going to the Amusements Park" she said.

"'Amusement Park' what's an 'Amusement park'?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," she said.

As we walked we saw a twoleg male with red-violent hair, but this twoleg has a cat ears and tail. The twoleg also has amber eyes and few odd rings attached to his ears, on his left ear there an item that looked like a fish skeleton along with his tail. He seems to be a twoleg-kittypet cause of the collar with a chain that leads to who-know-where.

"Hey, Alice," the twoleg said as he approached us.

"Hey now who this little guy," he said as he kneed to my level.

"Boris, this is Nightpaw and _she _is the new foreigner," Alice explained. The twoleg who I believe to name Boris looked at us as if we lost our mind.

"You know it rude to stare," I state. Boris eyes grew widen as he look down at me.

"Um, Alice did that cat just talked?" he asked looked over to Alice.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Alice and I explained Boris everything that happen as he just sat there trying to summarize everything. Then a smirk grew in as gaze over me.

"So you never Amusement Park before?" he asked. I shook my head, his smirk grew bigger as he picked me up and took Alice's hand and ran off to a direction.

Boris's pov:

Who knew that not just people can be foreigner, but animals that never heard of? I looked down at the cat who around as we ran. I watched as the wind blow fur and bangs show her true beauty. Wow did she know that she really beauit- WAIT, WHAT! I shook my head. What am I a sicko I can't have a love interest in a cat that disgusting. I stopped at the gates and put Nightpaw who gladly jumped down

Nightpaw looked in amazed then I grinned to ear to ear "Hey Nightpaw do you want to know the owner_ full name_ is?"

Nightpaw looked at me curiously while Alice gave me 'Don't you dare' look.

"It's _Mary Gowland_," I watch Nightpaw thought for a moment before slightly giggled. My clock skipped a few ticks at her laughter, it sound like an _angel._ Actually everything about is like an angel, her appearance, her smile, her laughter, her everything, she is an ang-

"Boris, are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see very concerned Alice and Nightpaw.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I answered and looked at worried Alice and not convinced Nightpaw.

Nightpaw's pov:

I looked at Boris, he is lying, and I can sense it. But I decide to drop it for now. I looked at the park and amazed washed over my face, I never seen _so_ many twolegs in one place.

"Welcome back, Miss Alice, Mister Boris," two twolegs ushered with a welcoming smile. I stare at the twoleg's faceless face.

"What the heck?" I thought.

"Um…Alice, why do those twolegs don't have faces?" I asked. Boris and Alice looked at me confused before realize what I was talking about.

"Oh, _those_ 'twolegs'. Well Nightpaw those people don't have face because don't have roles, _yet,_" she explained.

"Roles?" I asked. Then they explained me all about Role Holders and Faceless, I was kinda mad that Boris told me that they're not important. I caught a sight something yellow ran toward up.

"Hello, Alice…and who this?" a voice asked. I looked up to see twoleg, he wore a yellow suit music notes on it, he had brown hair that in braids. It seems he to be a Role Holder too.

"Hello," I said softy. The man picked me up study me closely.

"Did she just talked?" the man asked. I gave a big sign, not again.

"Yeah, old man. She's Nightpaw, she's the new foreigner?" Boris lazily explained. The man smiled big at the word 'foreigner'. He gently held paw and place it with a hand shake.

"Welcome, I'm the owner of the park, Gowland," he said. I looked at him before realized that _he_ was _the_ Mary Gowland. I tried my best not to laugh at him or name, it just sound like it a name for females.

As i about to throw fit of laughter as I caught a scent, I sniffed the air it seem that smelled it too cause he was also sniffing the air.

"I smell a rat," he said turned to the direction. I looked at the direction and saw another twoleg male. Wait, what with males where's the females? I shook off the question and notice that the male mouse parts… and … he is kinda_ handsome. _What just I notice all the males I met are handsome, I think I need to see medicine-cat!

"Pierce, there you are?" the male who named Pierce stiffed in fright as he was about run but Boris caught him by collar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, DON'T EAT ME CHU~," he screamed as tears began to collect is his eyes. I giggled at this as Boris hit him in the head shutting him up.

Pierce's pov:

"Hmm, what a lovely day chu~," I said as I continued to have my lovely scrolled in park. Today was just lovely, no trouble and no Boris.

"Pierce, there you are?" I stiffed, I know whose voice that belongs to.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, DON'T EAT ME CHU~," I screamed, I was about to run only to be catch by Boris. I screamed and struggled only to be hit in the head. I sat on the sidewalk holding the bump on my head as heard a lovely giggled. I looked up to see a small black she-cat giggling as Alice scolded Boris.

"Pierce, are alright?" Alice asked me.

"Y-yeah chu~," I responded never leaving my eyes on the she-cat. The cat seem to noticed my stared and stopped and looked at me. The cat had very pretty eyes colored of beautiful dark-purple, but only to be cover by her bangs. She actually cute.

"Pierce, meet Nightpaw, she's new foreigner," Alice told me helping me up.

"H-hi," I shuttered. Oh I hope she's not like Boris.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she smile, my clock skipped a tick. I picked her up and looked her before pulling her into a hug "Y-you're so cute chu~," I shouted.

Nightpaw stiffed "C-c-cute," she blushed, oh she so cute. I continued to hug as Nightpaw struggled to get out grip, but only to tighten. She is just so cute.

"H-hey let go of her you're suffocating her," Boris shouted pulling Nightpaw out and setting her on the ground. She took a few steps back and covered her very blushing face.

"B-but she is so cute chu~," I whined as I struggled to pull her in to another hug. She just so adorable.

Nightpaw's pov:

I took a few steps back from the hugging-loving mouse as he's words echoed in head. C-cute he called me _cute_; no one ever called me cute before. My blush deepen at his words, but _he's_ the one cute not me, I'm just a plain warrior apprentice. Yeah that's right I'm plain apprentice, I'm not a proper she-cat to be mates with. I felt the sharp pain the strikes heart as tears slightly filled my eyes.

"Nightpaw, are you alright?" I snapped out my thought and looked at Alice, she seems concerned about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like being called 'cute'!" I lied, I looked at Alice and she seemed to buy it. I quietly signed in relief. I don't want Alice to worry about me, it makes me feel _weak._

I felt my paw left the ground, I looked over my shoulder to meet Pierce concernedly looked into my eyes. Blood rushed into my face as he glazed at me his beautiful emerald-green eyes to my evening dark-purple eyes.

"But why do you not like cute chu~?" he asked looked over me sadly. My heart skipped a beat at his cute face. "Cause 'cute' is nothing but weakness," I explained softly. Everyone looked at me questionably.

"Weakness?" Gowland asked. I nodded "Yeah, weakness will only kill you in battle!" I answered.

"What do you _mean_ by battle?" Alice asked, I took a deep breath wondering if Starclan would punish me if told them. I opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted by two voices.

"ONENEE-SAN!" the voices cried as they tackled Alice.

"ALICE," I cried as I manage jumped out of Pierce's arm. I quickly run in between her and her attackers and gave a vicious growl. The attackers froze in their spot; I turn to Alice who looked at me with shook "Are you ok, Alice?" I asked her, she gave nodded. I turn back to the attackers, but notices that there are just 'kits'.

"What kind of _mouse-brain_ would send apprentices to attack without their mentors?" I hissed spiting much venom as I could.

"Nightpaw calm down their just _friends,_" Alice stated hesitantly set a hand on my head. I looked her then everyone who looked at me with surprised and shook; I set my eyes on Pierce who looked at with fear. My eyes soften sadly at his frighten state; I turn away and looked over Alice.

"But why they did attack you?" I asked her, she looked at me with soft eyes.

"They didn't attack me Nightpaw that's how they say hi to me," she explained, I glared over to the 'kits'. They looked identical excepted for their eye color; one has red eyes and the other had blue eyes. I felt a sharp pain as I at those blue eyes. My mother face flashed in my eyes as she looked at me with those beautiful dark-blue eyes of hers.

"-thpaw…Nightpaw… NIGHTPAW?" I snapped and looked around; everyone looked at me with concerned.

"Huh?" I asked. Alice looked at me with concerned "Nightpaw I been calling for three minutes, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just thinking," I responded, Alice looked at me with concerned. I looked at the 'kits' they looked down at but I concerned in their eyes.

"Nightpaw meet Dee and Dum," she said pointing the 'kits'.

"Um… hi I um… I'm sorry, I kinda you were enemies…ha ha ha," I nervously laughed, some I can_ really _a mouse-brain.

Alice's pov:

I looked over at Nightpaw "Why is acting like none of this happen," I thought. I looked over Nightpaw nervously laughed. It take everything to not squeeze her, but she's so cute~

"YOU'RE SO CUTE," the twins exclaimed, they both hug Nightpaw as she struggled to get out their grip. I gave her a pity look as they hugged her.

"I must say that some growl, my dear," I held my breath as I heard that voice; I turn to Gowland his cheerful state turn to anger.

"Blood, what are you doing here?" he sternly, he tighten grip on violin ready to fire.

"I'm just here for negotiations, _Mary_," he smirked. A vein pop on Gowland head, oh no.

"Hey boss can we her, please~," Dee pleaded as Dum held out Nightpaw.

"No you brats and how many do I have not to run off!" Elliot shouted and smacked the twins on the head.

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit," the twins shouted. Nightpaw struggled for freedom but failed.

"I'm _not_ a rabbit!" he hissed.

"Um Dee, Dum I think you need to let go Nightpaw," I said, I took Nightpaw to my arms as she sigh in relief.

"Oh hi Alice and who the cat?" he asked. I looked down at Nightpaw who stared at his rabbit ears.

"This is Nightpaw she's the new foreigner," I said. Elliot stared at shook.

"For real?" he shouted catching Blood's attention. I watched the hatter as he looked at Nightpaw; I hug Nightpaw closer I don't trust what Blood was planning.

Blood's pov:

I looked down at the she-cat who claimed to a foreigner "Hm, an animal as a foreigner interesting," I thought. I walked away at full in rage park owner and made my way to my second command and the w***e.

"I can't help over-hearing that there's foreigner?" I asked, the cat looked with it dark-purple eyes.

"Yes that me, who are you?" the she-cat said, I kept clam it doesn't surprise me that is an animal is talking.

"I'm Blood Durpre and you may be?"

"Nightpaw," she answered. "Hm, what an unusual name," I thought. I gently took one of her paws and brought it to my lips. Nightpaw blushed and pulled it back, I smirked at this reaction.

"Alice, Nightpaw, I would like to invited you to come tea party!" I replied. It would be nice to know this new foreigner, she seemed interesting. Alice looked worried while Nightpaw tiled her in questioned.

"What a tea party?" she asked. I smirked, this probably be first. Ignoring Alice protest I gently took the cat away from Alice's arms and held her to my side. The cat was surprisingly light.

"You should come and find out!" I whisper in her ear as I made my way out the park. This day might be interesting!

**Author: Chapter 4 is here so please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tea Party

Nightpaw's pov:

I stared at all the food that spread all over the table that can feed a whole clan. I sniff the sweet intoxicated air. I looked over at Alice who chatted with Elliot as he stuff his face with the sweet treats, I hold back giggle at this.

"What do you think, my dear?" I snapped my head to Blood who grin as he took a sip of tea. I smiled at him and gave nodded.

"It's amazing, I never seen so much food in one place," I answered honestly. He smiled at my answer.

"I'm glad you like it, here have some tea!" he said handing me a cup of tea.

"N-nonono, I'm fine!" I quickly shuttered. Blood's eyes grew dark, I felt instincts telling me to run but I didn't move. My body froze on the spot.

"I said have some tea!" he commanded I quickly nodded my yes; his smile appeared as he settled the cup in front of me. I hesitantly lapped the water, when my tongue made contacted at the dark water my body melt at the delicious taste. I lick my whiskers to wash the delicious water, Blood watched me with an unreadable emotion.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was delicious, it smells like roses!" I comment, Blood smiled and took of sip of his tea. I smiled and my head to take a another drink "I wonder what kind of tea is it?" I thought.

"It's Black tea, my dear," he said not looking up from his tea. I looked at with wide eyes, can he read minds or emotions.

"Hey little kitty, where did you lived before you came here?" Dum asked while Dee looked at me with interest.

"That actually a good question, Dum," Alice comment while everyone looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Well I lived in the forest," I answered. They looked with question.

"You don't have an owner?" Elliot asked and looked at me with worried,

"No, I live with my clan," I replied while making eye contact.

"Clan?" Alice question. I looked at her and sit up.

"Yes, my clan is Thunderclan and I'm a warrior there," I responded as I show my pride at the word warrior.

"Hmm, interesting information, but what is Thunderclan?" Blood asked I looked at him and sat up straight and tall.

"Thunderclan is one of the clans in forest; we are peaceful and respectful to other clans. We speak for what is right and we're not afraid to challenge the warrior code, but in battle we show fierce, courage, and loyalty!" I explained I stand up and lift my paw proud at my clan, I heard Blood chuckle. I gave him a glare only to have him smirked at my reaction.

"I don't know what's so funny, care to explain?" I asked he smirked at me.

"You are brave to question a head of a mafia with that tone," he stated with amusement. I felt Alice and Elliot stares of concerns, but I dare not to back down.

"I do not know what's a mafia is, but I do know that I'm not afraid," I wisely said, I looked at Blood with no fear. He looked at me then grinned.

"You're very interesting, Nightpaw," he said softly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nightpaw, would you like some carrot cake?" Elliot asked as he hand me piece of cake. I shook my head "No thank you," I responded. His ears went down as he looked down sadly; my hearts ached when I spotted a tear formed in his eyes.

"I mean I would_ love_ to try some," I said quickly with a smile. Elliot's ears went up and smiled widely with joy. He cut a piece and set down in front of me. I sniff the pastry and took a bite, my eyes went widen at the taste. Elliot waited eagerly for my answer.

"How was it?" he asked me I looked at him and smiling warmly at him before taking another bite.

"It's _so_ good, Elliot!" I exclaimed as I gladly took a big bite, it was so good. Elliot and Alice smiled at my answered but Blood went slightly green. I looked at him for a moment but shrug my shoulder and went back to my cake. I licked my whiskers and paws and took a drink of my tea to wash down the sweet.

"Hey little kitty you didn't finish explaining your home!" Dee demanded with a pout, I smile at his childish demanded.

"Well like I said Thunderclan is one of the clans in the forest," I explained, Dee and Dum leaned forward in their seat to listen about history of the clans.

"In the forest there four clans all connected by one clan, there are Riverclan, Windclan, Thunderclan, and Shadowclan," I explained. I looked at Blood who was also listening to my tells.

"Starclan is a clan for our warrior ancestors; once we die we are welcome to Starclan to watch over our kins and kins to come. Also, in our clans there are roles there are warriors, leaders. And medicine-cats. Warriors are to hunt and protect, leaders lead, medicine-cats heal our wounds. I'm still an apprentice but one day after I'm done with my training I'll earn my warrior name and become a full warrior to Thunderclan," I explained Dee and Dum looked me before smiling widely.

"That's so cool, little kitty!" Dum exclaimed.

"Yay, it must be so cool to a warrior!" Dee joined in, I smiled at them.

"It is 'cool' to be a warrior, but you_ must_ follow the warrior code," I stated.

"And what would that be," Blood asked.

"The warrior code is what every clans follow, we all followed it, like rules of the clan!"

"I see it rules that your clan follows, but I may ask do you ever been to battle." He asked, I looked across the table towards Alice, Elliot, and the twins who waited for respond.

"Yes, I did, I been through many battles in during my apprenticeship, but we only fight to defend our territory and our clan even with our lives. That what I was train for, to fight for the clan with the cost of my live," I slowly responded, the table went silent for a moment. I looked around the table everyone looked at me, Alice eyes were slightly wide.

"THAT_ TERRIBLE_!" Alice shouted as she quickly stands up letting her chair fall back. I jumped a bit at her outburst.

"W-what terrible?" I quickly asked.

"Fighting! That's what terrible! No one should fight with the cost of their lives! Nightpaw don't you see when your clan fight you lose some of your clan-mates and some of those clan-mates might be precious to you," she scolded, I let her words sink in my head. I slowly remember my clan-mates that died in battle; I felt tears in my eyes as I remember my close friend as a kit. I bit my lip trying to control the tears, but fail miserly when a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Nightpaw… are you... alright?" Alice asked looked at her. Her eyes have concerned, I hate it. Why does everyone always pity me? Why can't they see that I'm not a kit? I jumped down from my seat and ran as fast as a Windclan cat to the forest. I heard Alice calling me, but I ignored her calls and let the tears run down my cheeks. I continued to run through the cold evening forest only hearing is my sods.

Alice's pov:

I watched as Nightpaw ran in the forest, I tried to catch her but she disappeared in the forest. I stand outside the forest recalling the tear that ran down her cheek. I must have brought a bad memory that she didn't want to remember. I fell to my knees as I watched the forest expecting her to come back.

"Alice are you alright?" I felt Elliot hand on my shoulder, I looked at him as a tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm such a terrible friend! Why did I have to bring that up and now she ran away," I sodded, I tried to control the tears, but they won't stop. Elliot pulled me into a hug.

"It's not your fault, Alice! You didn't know that she'll run away!" Elliot said softly trying to comfort me; I continued to cry hoping one thing.

"I hope she's alright?" I whispered.

Pierce's pov:

I walked in the forest hoping that Boris won't find me; I continued to walk as my ears pick up an unusual sound. I walked to the sound to relies it was a sound of crying, I clock ached at the sound it sound so pitiful. I quickly walked to the sound hoping to make it stop. I walked to see Nightpaw cuddle in a ball crying and sodding silently. My eyes soften at her, I never seen a cat in this state. I quietly walked and sat down next to her. I hesitantly lay a hand on her head; her sods stop and raise her head revealing her red, puffy eyes.

My clock ached as I spotted a few tears roll down her fury cheek; I picked her up and held her to my chest. I wiped her tears with my free hand; she looked at me with wide eyes as I stared into her dark-purple eyes. I felt myself got lost in her eyes it seems like I'm staring at a late evening sky. The light that shines into her eyes made it impossible to look away.

"Nightpaw, what happen? Why are you crying, chu~?" I asked as I touch her cheek to help her comfort.

"I-it's nothing just something in my eye!" she quickly respond as she looked at different direction. I frowned at her answer, it was a lie, and she will never cry if something is in her eye. I stood up and walked to the direction of the Amusement Park.

"Pierce, where are we going?" Nightpaw asked, she wrap her paws around my neck and looked around to anything familiar.

"To the Amusement Park," I answered, Nightpaw looked at me confusedly.

"Why?" she asked tilt her head cutely. I smiled at her which causes her to blush.

"To have fun of course!" I said as if it was obvious. Nightpaw looked down in deep thoughts before nodding.

**Nightpaw: Why you made me a depressing charater?(Glaring at the author)**

**Author: Cause i want to!(Glare evily)**

**Nightpaw: WHAT ARE YOU A SADIST?**

**Author: No... maybe.(Smile inocently)**

**Pierce: Please reveiw, chu~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fun is the Cure

Third's pov:

Pierce and Nightpaw made it to the Amusement Park's gate to see Boris beside it. Pierce froze in fear, he was about to run for he dear life till Boris step affront of then.

"Hey rat what are you doing with Nightpaw?" Boris yelled while taking Nightpaw out of his arms.

"N-n-nothing I-I-I was t-t-taking h-her to A-a-a-amusement P-p-park, chu~!" Pierce shuddered. Boris looked at the frighten dormouse with hatred, he pulled out a knife and a fork which frighten pierce more.

"AAAAHHHHH, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" he cried. Nightpaw jumped affront of the frighten dormouse and looked up to Boris with a scowl.

"I won't let you eat him, Boris!" she said. Boris looked at her with wide eyes as Pierce lower his hands off his head and looked at the she-cat who stand up for him.

"Why? We're cats and his a mouse, so we're supposed to chase him, that the rule!" Boris poorly argued.

"Maybe for you, but not me, Boris. It's against the warrior code for me and I cannot break it!" she stated. Boris looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Warrior code? Nightpaw what are you talking about?" Boris asked. Nightpaw let out a sign and looked at the neko calmly.

"Code 4 'Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Starclan for its life." She calmly explained. Pierce slightly smiled. No one beside Alice never stand up for him and seeing Nightpaw helping him made him think that not all cats are scary and mean like Boris. Nightpaw walked up next to him nudging his side. Pierce looked down at Nightpaw, she smile slightly. He also returned the smile and hesitantly stands himself up.

"Thank you, chu," he said softly. Nightpaw turn to him and smiled warmly.

"No problem," she said and began to walk in, but stop and waited to Pierce to follow. Nightpaw turn to Boris and gave a small smile.

"Do you wish to come too, Boris?" she asked. Boris gave his famous Cheshire cat grin.

"You bet! Come on I know a best ride!" he responded happily as he ran to the park. Nightpaw chuckle at his behavior.

Pierce's pov:

I watch as Boris ran to the park, I hesitantly walked next to Nightpaw.

"Always a kit by heart," she mumbles as she giggles at her statement. I smiled, it nice to see her happy instead of being sad.

"I wonder why Nightpaw was so sad, and why she not with Alice?" I thought to myself. I quietly sneak a gleam of Nightpaw, she seems so happy.

"Maybe I'll ask her later," I thought. I continued stare at her smile, she really has nice smile.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked as she looked at me, I stared at her eyes as it sparkled like the stars. I felt myself blush and looked away.

"N-n-no!" I answered.

"Are you coming or not?"

Nightpaw and I jumped and turn to see Boris right in front of us, Nightpaw nodded and started walked to him.

"Are you coming, Pierce?" she asked. I quickly nodded and went to her side ignoring Boris hateful glare. Nightpaw smiled as we started walking. We walked past rides and stopped at the roller-coaster, I grew pale at the sight of the scary ride. I looked down to Nightpaw to see that she is also pale and trembling in fear.

"B-b-boris a-are y-y-you sure y-y-you want r-ride this r-r-ride?" Nightpaw panicked.

"Of course I am? Why are you scared?" he asked with a smirked. I watched as Nightpaw frown as she took a step forward.

"I-I'm not scare! I'm a warrior, not a kit!" she shouted. I watched as Boris smirked grew bigger.

"Then, prove it, ride the coaster with me?" he replied.

"N-no don't do, Nightpaw!" I shouted. I don't want Nightpaw to ride it. It might kill her. I watched as Nightpaw thought a moment.

"I'll do it!" she said. I tried to convince her not to ride, but nothing would work. We went on the ride. Nightpaw sat between Boris and I she tremble a bit, but had determined in her eyes. The ride went up and stopped at the top, Nightpaw's tail bushed up as she tightens her grip on the bars with her claws. Right before Nightpaw and I can relax a bit the coaster shoot down. Nightpaw and I scream on the top of our lungs while Boris laughed. Nightpaw lunched herself on my arm and close her eyes shut. We continued to scream till the ride stopped. I wobbly got out the death ride with Nightpaw still on my arm.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Boris exclaimed as wobbly walked to us.

"WE ALMOST DIE BORIS AND YOU GOING AROUND SAY THAT IT IS AWESOME!" Nightpaw shouted as she let go of my arm.

"Um, it ok I mean we're still alive, right, so that all it matters?" Boris said as he held hand up to calm down the she-cat.

"Give me one good reason not to rip your tail off, Boris?" she scowled, Boris nervously chuckle and scratch his head.

"Um, I'm I… forgiven?" he asked. Nightpaw let out a sign and nodded her head.

"Alright, but if you do that again I won't promise that you'll be forgiven, got it!" she scolded. I hold back a giggle she… she sound like Alice.

Third's pov:

Nightpaw turn to the dormouse that tried not to giggle, She pout and gave him a glare.

"Pierce, that not funny!" she pouted and lower her ears. Pierce looked at her and quickly pulls into a hug.

"You're so cute, chu~!" he exclaimed. Nightpaw blush and struggled to escape his grip, but once again failed miserly. Nightpaw groaned and looked up to the dormouse; Pierce gave her a cheerful smile which cause to her blushed harder.

"Pierce, let me go!" she whined. Nightpaw struggle to escape only have tightened his grip. Boris smacked the dormouse behind his head. Pierce let go of the struggling she-cat and let out a whimper.

"Stop tried to suffocate her, you rat!" Boris demanded as held Nightpaw in his arms. Pierce let out another whimper and looked up with his tears filled eyes.

"B-but she's _so_ cute, chu~!" he complained. Boris gave Pierce a death glare and looked down to the apprentice.

"So which ride should we ride next?" he asked with a smile. Before she could answer Pierce suggested that they should a more stable ride like the Ferris-Wheel or Merry-Go-Round. The neko and dormouse continued to argue, Nightpaw watch impatiently for the argument to settle. The argument continued till a low growl was heard. Boris and Pierce looked toward the she-cat who blushed in embarrassment. Boris chuckle while Pierce giggle at her cuteness.

"Are you hungry?" Boris asked, Nightpaw nodded and turned away.

"Well I can I buy you something to eat," he said as he started went to one of the food stand.

"No need Boris, I can hunt a squirrel or two!" she responded.

"I don't think you should hunt in the forest at night, it not safe!" he replied. Nightpaw frown at this.

"Why not? The forest seems safe to me!" she frowned. She did not like to be treated like a kit, she a warrior for goodness sake.

"Look I know you might not like the idea, but you irreplaceable so you need to be safe!" Boris stated. Nightpaw looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean by irreplaceable?" she questioned tilting her head in one side.

"Well is means that you can die real easily because you have a heart, chu~," Pierce explained. The two Role-Holders explained how everyone beside foreigners has clocks and that when they die they can get replace. Nightpaw blinked the whole time trying to summarize the whole explanation.

"So you guys can get replace, right?" she asked. The two males nodded their heads.

"Wow… that….bizarre," she comments.

"What if they get replace would that mean that someone else would take their place?" she thought. The thought brought fear up her spine; even though they're replaceable, if they died the friends she once knew wouldn't be the same.

"That… terrible!" she said softly. The two Role-Holders look at her as she blindly at another direction.

"It's terrible, I mean once you die, no matter who replace you. You'll never be the same," she said softly as her ears fell flat on her head.

"Yeah, that what Alice said when she first came here," Boris said with a smile. Nightpaw ears pricked up at mention of Alice's name.

"What Alice also knows about this?" she said as her eyes sparkled with curiously, Boris laugh softly.

"Yeah, before she came I remember her mentioning that she lives with her father and two sisters," he said. Nightpaw smiled, she liked Alice and wished to learn more about her.

"But what about her mother?" she thought.

"Nightpaw, what about you, do you have a family, chu?" Pierce asked. Nightpaw caught off guard, she was not sure how they react if they know her past.

"Well… I do have a… family," she hesitated.

"Really, who your parents and do you have siblings?" Boris asked. Nightpaw held her breath, she didn't' really want them to know who her father once was.

"Well, my mother name was Meadowfrost, and I have three half older siblings, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mothwing," she answered.

"What about your father?" Pierce curiously asked. Nightpaw bit her lip trying to think of something.

"What would happen if they find out about my father, would they hate me like the other clans once did?" she thought.

"I-I don't know who my father was!" she quickly lied.

"Please, please, I don't anymore questions?" she prayed in her mind. Pierce sense her discomfort and didn't asked anymore. Nightpaw silently signed in relief.

"Hey, are we going talk about this or are we going to have fun?" Boris impatient asked. Nightpaw smiled and nodded her head. After a few ride they stop for bite to eat. Nightpaw smiled, for the first time in her life she have fun, she never so happy before. She bite into her corndog and chewed it happily.

"This is so good!" she happily thought. She looked toward the Role-Holders; Pierce was eating cotton-candy and Boris had a chocolate ice-cream. She looked at the ice-cream and wished she could try it. Her thought snapped as a familiar voice broke in.

"Nightpaw, you came back!" Gowland exclaimed.

"Hi Gowland," she smiled.

"Hey, since you're here would you like to my performance," he asked as he pulled out violin out nowhere. She blinked and wonder "how the heck did that came?" she thought. Boris and Pierce panicked and covered their ears.

"DON'T DO IT, OLD MAN!" he screeched. Nightpaw raise a brow and looked to Gowland. A horrible screeched filled the air, Nightpaw let out a high-pitched cry and covers her ears hoping to silent the horrible noise. She continues to scream and close her eyes tightly. She fell to the ground trying to block the sound. Gowland began to sing not noticing the how he is torturing the consumers and employs with his "performance'.

Pierce saw how Nightpaw was on the ground trying to block the sound with her paws. He quickly picks her up and flees the area away from the noise. By the time they were safe far from the sound, Pierce looked toward his arms to see Nightpaw asleep.

"She must have pass out from the sound," he thought. He pushed her bangs aside; he smiled as Nightpaw lean to the touch.

"She so cute!" he thought and started walking through the forest.

Back to the Amusement Park-

Boris manages to take the violin from Gowland's hands and looked at him.

"What the h*ll, old man! Do you _want_ to _kill us_?" he shouted. A vein pops on Gowland's head.

"I was just getting Nightpaw a performance, and I bet she loved it?" Gowland argued. Boris rolled his eyes and looked back to his 'boss'.

"If she 'loved' it, why don't you just ask her? I bet she'll love to give her opinion," he said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll will! So Nightpaw what do you… think…" Gowland turn to see Nightpaw gone, he looked towards Boris.

"Um, she's gone,' he said. Boris's eyes grew wide and around to see it true. Not only was she gone, but Pierce was also. Boris felt anger felled his system.

"I'm not going to lose to _that_ rat!" he thought angrily. Boris grind his teeth and looked towards Gowland.

"I think I know where she is?"

**Author: Oh~ what going to happen? Review to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Trust or Not

Nightpaw's pov:

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I'm in a clearing in a forest. I sat up and looked around my surrounding to see that I'm in the forest of Starclan.

"I see you're awake, Nightpaw," I turned to see Bluestar.

"Bluestar," I yelled slightly. Bluestar smiled beckoned me to follow, I walked by her side.

"How are you enjoying Wonderland?" she asked. I looked at with wide eyes and took a step back.

"H-how did you know that I'm in Wonderland?" I exclaimed. She giggled at my reaction.

"Starclan is always watching over you, Nightpaw. Even if you are in a different environment," she stated.

"Bluestar, why am I in Wonderland?" I asked. I looked to my clan's previous leader, her blue eyes glaze to sky. A breeze blow along us, Bluestar close her eyes and sigh.

"You have purpose to be there, Nightpaw. A purpose that you must complete," she calmly said.

"Purpose, what purpose?" I asked. She walked ahead and sat down; I sat next to her and patiently waited for her answer.

"I can't tell you _yet,_ but I can tell you that you must grant all Role-holders' trust, and once you do we grant you a new form!" she explained.

"Their trust, new form? What new form?" I thought. I shook the question and looked at my 'leader'.

"Nightpaw it seem that are waking up now, Till we meet again," she said as press her nose against my, Bluestar began to fade till it was nothing but black.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

I woke up to see I'm lying on a pillow I looked at my surrounding; the walls were woody including the floors. I yawn and stretched out my legs till my claws unshielded. I jumped off the pillow and walked out the room. I stop my track and sniff the air; I followed the sweet scent which leads me to a kitchen. I turn to see Pierce cooking something on the stove.

"Good morning, Pierce," I cheerfully said. Pierce jumped a bit and relies it was me.

"G-good morning, Nightpaw," he stuttered with a blush. "H-how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good and you?" I asked. He stopped for a moment before answering.

"Um I didn't sleep," he admitted.

"Why didn't you sleep?" I asked with concerned. Pierce looked at me before removing eye contact

Pierce's pov:

I looked at Nightpaw and notice her concern; I broke our eye contact and put both of our breakfast on the table.

"Pierce, please look at me," she begged. I took a sip of my coffee and look up to Nightpaw. She looked at with concern. I bit my lip and tried to find the courage, I kinda feel bad to make Nightpaw worried.

"I have insomnia," I mumble.

"How did you have insomnia?" she asked.

"It's Boris fault if he hadn't tried eat me, I wouldn't be having this problem," I growled as clenched my fist to the point when my knuckles turn white. I felt something jumped on my lap; I looked down to see Nightpaw resting on my lap. She let out a comforting purr and nuzzles, I smiled at her and petted her soft as feather fur.

"It ok, Pierce. You make out of this. I promise," she said.

"She so nice," I thought. I looked over the omelet and pushed one of the plates to the Nightpaw. She looked at the omelet and looked at me.

"It's a cheese omelet, it really good," I smiled. She stands and leaned over from the food, I watched as she took a bite, the cheese stretched and she lean back. She continued to lean back till the cheese snapped. I heard Nightpaw gasped and lost her balances, I quickly catch her before she can hit the floor. Nightpaw opened her eyes and looked at me; her eyes had an unreadable expression.

Nightpaw's pov:

I gasped as I lost my balances. I shut my eyes wait for the pain to come but it didn't come. I open my eyes to see an arm catch me, I looked to see Pierce, and I felt my heart race as blood rush to my cheeks.

"A-are you ok?" he asked. I nodded and turned away to hide my redden face.

"Thank goodness, I thought you're hurt," he said as he flash me a warm smile, my heart fasten it beats to the point I thought it's going to burst out of my rids.

"What wrong with me, why is my heart beating so fast?" I thought questionably. I took a few deep breaths trying to control my racing heart till all of the sudden something press on my chest. I crooked my neck to see Pierce pressing his ear on my chest… ok this getting very uncomfortable.

"Pierce, what are you-"

"Nightpaw are you really alright your heart is racing chu~?" he stated worried. I heart skipped a beat as my blush deepen its color "He heard it," I thought. For some reason I have a feeling from this point on… it not going to end well.

Boris's pov:

I searched around the forest trying to find that stupid rat at practically kidnap Nightpaw.

"That rat is going to get it when find him," I mumble angrily. I continued my search around trees and bushes, but nothing. I curse under my breath out of stress.

"Boris, thank goodness I found you." I turn to spot Alice run to my direction, she spot and her hands to her knees to catch her breath.

"Boris… have you… seen… Nightpaw?" she asked gasping for air.

"Well yes and no, but I think I know where she is," I answered. Alice shot her head up with wide eyes.

"Where is she, can you please take her?" she asked. I took her hand and lead to find one of Pierce hideouts.

"Alice, do know one of Pierce's hideout are?" Alice nodded lead to the location.

~skipped time~

We came to a sight a small house that seem to be made out of a hill

"WHERE IS NIGHTPAW YOU STUPID RAT?" I demanded as I angrily kicked the door down. I came to the sight of Pierce pressing his ear on Nightpaw's chest staring at me with horror while Nightpaw went eyes widen. My blood boiled as I clenched my hand into fist and let out a growl.

"Boris what wron- oh my," Alice said put her hand on her over her mouth.

"Pierce what do you think doing to night!" I growl ready to kill this rat.

"N-n-n-nothing I-I-I w-was d-d-d-doing n-n-n-nothing, I-I s-s-swear!" he stuttered. I cracked my knuckles to signal him to start running as h**l. He didn't let out any hesitation as his jump out of his seat and started running.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID RAT!" I yelled after the dormouse.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER, I SWEAR!" he cried and speed up his pace.

"TELL THAT TO THE JUDGE YOU RAT!"

Alice's pov:

Nightpaw and I sweat-drop as we watched Boris catching after Pierce.

"Males" we both unison as we shook our head. I kneed down and gently picked up the young she-cat and hold her close to my chest.

"Let's go back to the Clock Tower, don't you think," I smile. She returns the smile and nodded. I scratch her chin to earn a purr and walked back to the path of Clock Tower.

**Author: Please review ya guys =^-^=**


End file.
